Up All Night
by BlondieBear27
Summary: Chell has a very minor case of insomnia, and Wheatley tries to help her get over it! Chelly
1. Chapter 1

**Up All Night  
**_**Chapter 1**_

Wheatley walked into the living room, rubbing his eyes and yawning, still getting out of his dream of being with Chell on a beach and falling into the water after she scared him with a turtle she had found. He saw Chell sitting in her chair, staring at drawing in her lap. "Luv, why are you still up? Its 3am, you should be fast asleep, you alright?' Chell looks up from her picture and smiles and her lover.

"Yeah, I guess I just couldn't sleep, so I came out here and began to draw to get my mind to slow down." She held up her drawing to Wheatley, feeling a bit shy. It was Wheatley holding her in bed while she slept. Wheatley blushed, walking over to her and picked her up so she could sit on his lap. "(Sigh) I've been awake like this for at least a week now, I don't know why I'm not tired at night, but during the day I want to pass out…" Wheatley began to rub her back, trying to soother her, or at least try to make her tired.

Yawning, Wheatley began to hum to try to get his love to sleep, but it ended up making himself fall asleep instead. Chell looked down at the sleeping man underneath her and smiled. "(Giggles) well now, seeing you sleep does make me feel a bit tired, might get some sleep after all." Closing her eyes, Chell lays back in the chair against Wheatley's chest, and drifts off to sleep.

*Boom*

"(Screams)"

Wheatley wakes up from the loud noise, looking around, ready to fight, err…well RUN from whatever had woken him up. A flash of light blinds him and he jumps. Looking down from where he was sleeping, he noticed that Chell was gone. Wheatley started getting scared. Frantically looking around the small apartment for Chell, he finds her in the bedroom.

"C-Chell! W-what's happening?"

*Boom*

"(Girly Shriek)"

Chell holds her arms out and Wheatley goes right to her and holds on like if he were to let go, then he would die. Chell starts to quietly sing to Wheatley to calm him down from the storm. After ten minutes of singing, the storm seemed too had passed and Wheatley had calmed down. He looked up at her and blushed, cheeks turning bright red. "Thanks luv." She just smiles and kissed him, leaving him stunned when she left the room.

The day goes by fast, Wheatley and Chell went out for a walk, and Chell kind of lost him when Wheatley was walking in front of her, she had tapped his shoulder and when he turned around, she kissed him, leaving him stunned again, but then picked up Chell and gave her a hard kiss, leaving HER stunned, before running off.

Sitting down on the couch, Wheatley has Chell on his lap. "So luv, what do you want to do? We could um, watch a movie i-if you want." Chell looks up and kisses his neck, eliciting a small moan from Wheatley. "Um, luv, a-are you alright? You seem um, really friendly tonight." Chell just smiles and continues to kiss him. Wheatley started to feel something inside him, something that wanted more. Chell then abruptly stopped and pulled away when Wheatley put his arm on her lower back, moving slowly down.

Wheatley looked shocked, then a bit hurt. He then looked closely at her face and saw tears. "W-what's wrong? Did-did I do something wrong? Tell me please." Chell shook her head and more tears began to fall. She quickly wiped them away. Wheatley looked confused on why his girlfriend was crying. "Are you nervous? D-do you want to wait to um…go any further?" She nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay luv, Lets go to bed alright?" Standing up, Wheatley sees that Chell wasn't going to move. "Okay, let's try this. Up we go." Picking her up, Wheatley goes to the bedroom with Chell in his arms. After tucking her in and himself in, he soon falls asleep whilst Chell is wide awake for hours on end.

It's about 2:30am and Chell is still wide awake. Getting out of bed, she walks out of the room, leaving Wheatley to sleep. "I hate not being able to sleep normally…" Shaking her head, she goes to the front window and looks outside at the cool night. Staring at the moon, which is bright orange and yellow, Chell can't seem to stay still, she needs to get out and move around and clear her head. Looking back at the bedroom, Chell grabs her shoes and puts them on, while grabbing one of Wheatley's hoodies and heads outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Walking around the dark streets, Chell is still mentally awake, but physically tired from all the walking.  
~

Back at the house, Wheatley rolls over, hand reaching out, but ends up getting nothing but sheets and pillows. Becoming fully awake, Wheatley gets up and looks around the house looking for his love. When he gets to the living room, the front door is wide opened and he fears the worst; Chell was either kidnapped or ran away. Wheatley thought hard before believing the second option more. Putting on his shoes and coat, because his hoodie was strangely missing, "She must've taken it when she left..." and ran out the door and into the night

Wheatley began to seriously panic when he couldn't find Chell in the first five blocks of their apartment. He looked down every street, in the park, downtown, the stores, schools, nothing. Finally giving up after three hours of search time, he heads back home. Almost in tears, Wheatley walked slowly up the stairs, he stopped and looked around one last time before the tears he was desperately trying to hold back, break free. "W-where did you go Chell? *Cries* I-I need you…I- I love you Chell. I want to tell her that but…I…-"

Opening the door, Wheatley, still sobbing from not being able to find Chell, finds that she is on the couch, looking at drawings again in her lap, like last night. Running to her he picks her up, holding her close and kissing her fiercely.

"Where were you? I was scared to death! I was afraid…-"Chell shut him up by giving him another kiss. "Don't worry; I'm sorry I didn't leave a note or anything. I just can't sleep…I think I have insomnia."

Wheatley began to pace around, thinking. "Hmm…insomnia, I've read about that when I was still a core back in Aperture. Most test subjects claims they had insomnia, but was later killed or put in cryo. You say that you can't sleep, your awake almost all night, um…you sleep for a few hours. Err, love, are you POSITIVE that its insomnia? N-not that I'm saying that you have like brain damage or anything!" Chell began to smile, finding it funny when Wheatley began to ramble and become flustered.

"I'm pretty positive Wheatley." He nodded and stopped pacing, going to the kitchen, he put the tea kettle on and got out some tea. "What are you doing hun?" Leaning against the counter, Wheatley smiles at the raven haired girl before speaking. "Um, I read in one of the books when I was taking care of the other subjects, that tea or hot chocolate can sooth the body and make them feel relaxed and tired. So err, I guess we can try it."

Chell is kind of disbelieving that this little test that he is doing might not work, but then again, it wouldn't help to just try. "Alright, but I'm not sure if it will work or not…"Wheatley opened his arms and Chell walked to him, resting her head on his chest and sighed.

"I just want to be able to sleep…" He kissed the top of her head and sighed too. "I know luv, I do too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Chell drank her tea and watched Wheatley try to put together a small bookshelf they had gotten on one of their trips out. "Oi! Bloody hell! Why are the instructions in Spanish! I don't even know Spanish!"

Chell was lying on the couch, feeling a bit tired, but still awake. Wheatley is still having trouble putting the damn bookshelf together; he wasn't paying attention and smashed his finger in between two of the boards.

"AHHH! Oh god that hurts! That REALLY hurts!" Chell let out a quiet laugh and Wheatley turned around to glare at her, which only made her laugh harder. Getting up and heading to the bathroom to get cleaned up, Chell got into a more comfortable position on the couch.

Yawning, she eventually drifts off to sleep. Wheatley emerges out of the bathroom with seven Band-Aids wrapped around his finger. "Chell, could you please help me with the bo-" He smiles as he enters the living room, seeing his girlfriend sleeping peacefully.

"Aww, oh luv, I finally figured something out. Just proves that I know some things and is not a moron. *laughs quietly*" Wheatley moved a piece of Chell's hair out of her face and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I love you"

Chell smiled in her sleep and quietly saying "I love you too Wheatley." Wheatley smiles wide, finally saying what he wanted to say for a long time to the girl he loved. He left the room and grabbed a blanket and covered her up and got comfy on the floor right next to Chell's head and rubbed her cheek, watching her smile every now and again. Soon enough, Wheatley fell asleep, feeling more happily than ever.


End file.
